


Squidward tentacle rapes everyone idk

by ThatWeeb69



Category: Despicable Me (Movies), SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crack, I regret everything, Lemon, M/M, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Why did you make that edit oh god, bruh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWeeb69/pseuds/ThatWeeb69
Summary: This is based off some edits I sawWhy am i doing this
Relationships: Gelato/Squidward Tentacles, Gelato/Squidward Tentacles/Polpo/Gru, Polpo/Gru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Squidward tentacle rapes everyone idk

Gelato was watching his favourite anime Spongebob and his favourite character (Squidwa Tentalces) came on screen and did squidward stuff. This instantly turned him on because squidward looked so sexy with his tentacled. He was sooo horny.

Suddenly, Polpo rolled in the room and turned off spongebob and put on despicable me so he could watch his waifu Gru. Gelato was upset by this so he called Polpo a meanie and stormed upstairs. He coul'dnt BELIEVE Polopo would do this that FUYCKDGGING BANANA BICHT I HATE HIM OMG.

Gelato cried while hugging his Squidwar body pillow and watching edits of him on instagran. He got up and looked at his poster of Squidward senpai and prayed that he would get all the robux he needed to play his favourite gaem forntaneit.

He turned on the game on his nintendao switch and dropped down somewhere (idk the forntite map) and started killeng people. He made sure to dnace whenever he killed someone to prove to them that he was a Epic Gamer. He was doing good until he found a certain someone in the game

IT WAS SQUIDMAN

Gelato came right there because fortnite squidwor looked so hot mmmmmmm yeesss. His switch turned off and he heard a _wubwubwubwub_ from outside .

He looked out his window and saw his waifu levitating in a t pose. Squidwarf flew in his room and reached one of his tntacles over to Gelato. He then started fuckimg Gelato witg the tentacle.

Polpo was still on his phat fucking ass watching despotic me and admiring grew.

Gru turned towards Plpo and flew off the screen. Polpo didn't remember this happening the other 4,946,124,659 times he had watched the film. 

Gru suddenly crashed through the ceiling and started making out with Polpo. It was like really hot and stuff. 

Popular frozen dessert of Italian origin generally made with a base of 3.25% milk and sugar and lower in fat than other styles of frozen desserts and Squidward were still tentacle fivking upstairs.

Squidward stopped snd walked downstars to see what was happening. When he saw Pp and Grow making out he pulled out his P90 and fucking shot them 26 times in the chest. "Thats what you get for stpping popular frozen dessert of Italian origin generally made with a base of 3.25% milk and sugar and lower in fat than other styles of frozen desserts from watcking Anime!"" Sqaiudward said.

He decided they still needed to be punished so he stripped both of them and started tentacle fuckin g both of them at the same time.

Gelato walked in and saw what was happappappalpeni ng and suddenly felt so horny .

"Can sex?" He asked.

Squid

Said yesand started tentacle fucking him again.

Oh god i cant do this anymore

Squidward eventually stopped because he felt tired. Everyone was disapointed and angery.

Gelato screamed and beat up squidward but gru and thicc yellow guy cba to do anything so they just made out.


End file.
